II. Administrative Core The mission of the Administrative Core is to provide leadership to El Centro in creating an environment that promotes scientific innovation, research excellence, community collaboration, training, and dissemination in the area of minority health and the reduction of HD. The Administrative Core is responsible for providing stewardship and support for El Centre's mission and overseeing the day to day management and overall direction of El Centro relating to UM, the funding agency, and the community at large. The Administrative Core contains the leadership structures (Administrative Core Leaders, Core Directors, Steering Committee and SAB) and the support structures (Administration and Management Team, Communication Support Team, and Logistical Support Team). The Administrative Core oversees and facilitates interactions among the Cores, between El Centro and UM leadership, and between El Centro and key external entities including the NIHMD, community partners, and the World Health Organization Collaborating Center (WHO-CC). El Centre's administrative offices are located at the UMSONHS on the Coral Gables campus of UM. The Administrative Core is directed by El Centro PI, Dr. Nilda Peragallo, who also serves as Dean of the UMSONHS. Dr. Peragallo is assisted in directing the Administrative Core by Marina Alvarez, who also serves as Executive Director of the UMSONHS. El Centre's Co-PI, Dr. Mitrani also participates in overall leadership of El Centro. The basic structures and function of the Administrative Core remains essentially unchanged in the proposed funding period from what they have been during the current funding period. The exception is that the research service teams (data management, methods and statistics, and quality assurance) have been working under the Research Core for much of the current funding period and are formally transferred to the Research Core in this proposal.